


Olive you, stranger

by ObliviousInflux



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Foul language because of the occasional 'fuck', Human AU, I just wanted to write something short and cute, I know I KNOW, It's OOC but I can't not use 'fuck' sorry, It's a matchmaker, It's actually very cute ok, M/M, Magnus has a parrot, Maybe a little OOC Alec too idk, Neighbours AU, OOC Magnus, Olive for president, Prompt Fic, This parrot I swear, Tried my best, also probably ooc, based on a prompt, it's short, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousInflux/pseuds/ObliviousInflux
Summary: Based on a prompt: "The pet bird that you have overlooking your balcony shit talks me whenever I go out on my own balcony."





	

**Author's Note:**

> (So it's not really shit talking him, but you get the idea)

 

   Alec slid the door open, stepping outside on his big balcony. The apartment complex he lived in was one of a weird construction – it was a four storey building where each lower balcony stood out a meter and a half more than the upper one. Alec was lucky to be living on the second floor – this way he had more space for himself, unlike the poor fucker on the forth, who could probably fit two or three plants out there.

   The tall man walked to the edge of his balcony, leaning onto the metal railing and looking out towards the rising sun. It was still early in the morning, the light spring breeze tickling his bare arms. He had awoken just about ten minutes before deciding to spend his morning outside of the tight space he called home. He was yet to make some coffee, too lazy to be bothered right now – too lazy to even change, since he was still in his sweatpants and black t-shirt that served as pyjamas.

   Alec yawned, blinking rapidly towards the first sunbeam that was soon followed by a few more. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he stepped back, about to go inside for some coffee, when a loud chirp stopped him in his tracks.

    _"Ca! Mister Hotpants! Ca!"_

   The man's eyebrows furrowed as he walked the few steps back to the railing, craning his neck to look up towards his third floor neighbour's balcony.

   That _fucking_ bird.

   Since he'd moved in, Alec had been constantly tormented by that talking parrot his neighbour never seemed to take inside. One would wonder why.

   He didn't know how or why, but every time he went out onto the balcony, his ears would fill with the most obnoxious sounds and foul language coming by no other than the  _fucking bird_. He could only imagine what its owner looked and sounded like. Must be some disgusting fat pervert in his late forties. _Ugh_.

   It was always _"Cute bum"_ this and _"Big dick"_ that and there was this one time when the parrot had blurted out _"You take it so good, Magnus, so good"_ , which, _okay_. He didn't know if "Magnus" was his neighbour or his neighbour's lover or whatever, but frankly, he didn't care. That was actually how Alec had figured out that his third floor neighbour was a guy. Who was, apparently, gay.

   The bird was annoying, to say the least. It would sometimes even make gay jokes and Alec had no idea where it learned them from, but he more often than not felt personally offended by them.

   Recently, it had been interested in nicknames, which Alec found highly amusing, but still pretty annoying in the midst of his morning peace every day. Things like _"Prince Sexy Arms Charming"_ and _"Dark Haired Sailor"_ were his personal favorites, but he couldn't ignore the new innovation this morning. _Mister Hotpants._

   This _damn_ bird.

   "You having fun up there?" he asked, not loud enough to reach a scream and wake his neighbours up, but not too quiet either. The parrot chirped two times before answering, much to Alec's surprise.

    _"Fun is where the pants hide the most desirable parts of a human's body! Ca!"_

   ...

   Okay.

   That was, uh, _well_.

   Alec paused for a moment, trying to take in the loud answer and convert it into something more appropriate, which proved to be a complete failure. It was _not_ appropriate. In any way.

   "Sure, whatever you say, buddy." The man replied, hoping it would stop the bird from saying more. Apparently not.

    _"Hey, buddy! I bet you're hungry! Ca! You're not annoying the neighbours, right Olive?"_

   Olive. Was that its name? What kind of name was _Olive_ , for a _parrot_ , nonetheless?

   To be fair, though, the bird was black of color, but under the sun rays its feathers glistened in beautiful greenish shades of black, making it look a little bit like an olive. Huh. Must have been adorable when it was still little.

   Alec shook his head, shaking the dumb smile off his face.

   Olive.

   God, it _was_ adorable.

   Maybe his neighbour wasn't really a late-forties fat pervert. Maybe he was just fat. And old. And maybe also a total nerd.

   "Olive? Is that your name?" Alec asked, instantly feeling like an idiot for talking to a _freaking bird._

   The answer couldn't be quicker.

  _"Should I ask for his name, Olive? Ca! He is so cute! Ca! His black hair looks too soft not to be touched, ca, his lips look like a late morello at night and a blossoming light rose come day. Ca! God, I'm such a fool! Ca!"_

   This was the last thing Alec expected, but it got him kind of intrigued.

   Was this his neighbour talking? Was Olive repeating its owner's words? Who was he talking about?

   As if on cue, the parrot blurted out a string of words without needing to be asked.

_"Ca! I heard a girl call out his name in the hall, Olive! Ca! I think it was his sister, though it would be a shame if it was his girlfriend, ca! His name is Alec! Ca!"_

   And so he paused again.

   Only to feel a light blush spread all over his face.

   Was his neighbour talking about _him_? Did he actually say all these things _about him_ or was this bird just making things up? It couldn't be...

   Just then, Alec heard the sound of a glass door sliding open and he froze.

   His stance was unmoving, breath caught in his throat as he heard the light footsteps approaching the railing of the upper balcony.

   "Hey, buddy! I bet you're hungry!"

  _Holy shit._

   Alec's eyes widened as the other man came to view. And, well, _fuck_.

   Mentally crossing out all these images of an old, fat man, Alec couldn't help but stare at the beautiful person standing above him. He looked young, maybe as young as Alec. He had olive skin, light eyes. His dark hair was pushed up in a nicely styled quiff, his face full of makeup. His clothes looked nothing like the casual human wear, but Alec wasn't one to judge. He was only curious as to why this stranger looked so good and dressed up this early in the morning.

   And then, suddenly, he smiled.

   And Alec's world felt completed.

   "Olive, my friend, come get your breakfast–" he paused when his eyes met Alec's. A deep blush settled onto his beautiful cheekbones and he dropped the little bag of bird food during his moment of surprise. "Oh! Hi, hello," he greeted, waving awkwardly, his blush ever so prominent.

   Alec beamed.

   "Hello, yourself. Don't think we've been formally introduced yet. I'm Alec." And, sure, maybe he sounded a little bit cocky, a little too confident, but knowing what he knew about his neighbour's little crush on him was doing... doing _things_ to him, so thus confidence be it.

   "M-Magnus," his neighbour mumbled, sounding shy, maybe a little bit embarrassed.

    _Magnus_ , Alec recalled. The _"You take it so good, Magnus, so good"_ Magnus.

   Oh god.

   Now _he_ was blushing.

   "Nice t-to meet you," he stuttered, mentally slapping himself for his awkwardness clawing its way back to him. Magnus didn't seem to mind it, though.

   "Ditto."

    _"Ca! Ditto! Ca!"_ Olive chirped, making Magnus chuckle.

   "Sorry about him, he tends to repeat anything I say. I hope he hasn't been a bother to you."

   Alec really tried to hide his smirk, but he was pretty certain he'd failed by the look of sheer horror on his neighbour's face.

   "Oh my god, really? I am so incredibly sorry!" he screeched, his voice cracking a little bit. He looked truly ashamed of himself, of his pet, and Alec kind of felt a little bad now.

   "No, hey, it's fine. Really, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's actually quite nice, having some company out here," he lied, smiling slightly when Magnus sighed in relief. Deciding to just go for it not even a moment later, Alec added, "And yes, it was my sister you heard calling out my name. Not a girlfriend."

   Thus, the horror was back on Magnus' face, but something in Alec's own slowly growing grin made him relax just a little bit.

   The taller man thought it was as good a moment as any.

   "So would you like to go out sometime? Get a drink or something?"

   Magnus' blush deepened even more.

   "Or something," he mumbled, left some food in Olive's cage and went back inside as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

   Two years later, the new renter of Magnus' old apartment actually sent complaints to the landlord, because apparently _"My downstairs neighbours' parrot won't stop imitating their bedroom language!"._

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random, oh my god. I'm sorry for any possible mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language. This is my first Malec fic, yey! I hope I did well, or at least did somewhat of a decent job. I also hope you enjoyed reading it. Have a nice day/night. Olive you all!
> 
> \- Emily.


End file.
